


Dance in the Flames

by BloodRaven1996



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creepy Viggo, Forbidden Love, Half ass ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Obsession, Oral Sex, Porn with no plotline just VigCup, Sex, Smut, Stalking, Viggo loves to stalk Hiccup, shamless smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRaven1996/pseuds/BloodRaven1996
Summary: EPICNESSQUEEN21 This is all for you! I really hope you enjoy this, I have no idea how long I am going to make this, I'll probably make this a two parter after I'm done with the first part, honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this story, all I wanted with VigCup smut galore...so yeah that's a pretty good excuse...but hey enjoy!Viggo is stalking the hell out of Hiccup, and Hiccup decides to confront him about it....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EPICNESSQUEEN21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/gifts).



> EPICNESSQUEEN21 This is all for you! I really hope you enjoy this, I have no idea how long I am going to make this, I'll probably make this a two parter after I'm done with the first part, honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this story, all I wanted with VigCup smut galore...so yeah that's a pretty good excuse...but hey enjoy! It's short as hell I am sorry but I will give you a part 2 soon!

Dance in The Flames

I Own Nothing

This gift is for you EPICNESSQUEEN21

You ever know that feeling like your being watched but you turn around and no one is there? Yeah I pretty much have experience with that. But as soon a I turn around I still feel that presence, something or someone have there eyes on me, looking right at me, like a predator looking straight at its prey, wanting to strike and taste that sweet flesh, licking its lips and feeding on my tender bits, I would always freeze and keep turning back around, but like always nothing was there, no monster, no one at all. It didn't matter where I would go, all I could feel was eyes on my,even if I was on the edge or at home I always felt like someone was watching me at all times.

But this kept happening, with each step I took, with each swift movement I would jump, feeling my entire body tense up, my stomach feeling queasy. I need to stop messing around and stop jumping at every sound, I need to get out of here.But of course I had to be stubborn, I was too scared to tell anybody about this, but then again what was there to explain? hey guys I think I have a stalker please help me? Nope. I refused to talk about it, I refused to even acknowledge it at all, but here I was in the middle of the woods, looking or in this case walking around like an idiot. I shouldn't have left Toothless in the cave, but I had to, I had to keep him safe and away from prying eyes.

I've had enough sleepless nights, times I would wake up feeling those same cold eyes, feeling like someone was watching me sleep, with each movement I made or sound I made, it was a monster was stalking me, a presence I couldn't shake off.

I should just go home and pretend that this had never happened, I woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to take a quick flight, but that soon turned into another trip to one of the abandoned islands far out towards the east. I kept asking myself why was I here in the first place? I didn't even know who was stalking me in the first place, was I even being stalker or was I even going crazy? It wouldn't be the first time would it? i shook my head and was ready to turn back.

But I didn't get that chance, before I could even turn around I felt a strong hand pushing against my mouth, covering it so I couldn't scream. I felt another strong arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to this strong body, my nose was filled with the scent of lavender, almost too sweet to smell, making my nose burn.

"Shh my little dragon, I'm not here to hurt you." This voice was smooth like velvet, his hand caressing my rear, then traveling to the middle of my crotch, gripping it gently, almost caressing it like a lover would do. I almost moaned to this mans touch, but I bit my lip as the hand slowly pulled away from my mouth, I quickly turned around, pulling out my sword, instantly bursting into flames as I looked upon the face of my enemy.

"Viggo." I hissed at him, but the man only smile and gave me a low chuckle, seeing the blushed all over my cheeks, only making me feel more embarrassed right now.I locked eyes with the man's half burnt face, his left eyes still pale, the burns reaching down to his neck, he only looked at me with a hungry look, as if he wanted to feast upon me. I stared into his eyes, watching his mouth slowly opening to greet me, but I wasn't in the mood for this.

"What the Hell do you want?" I demanded, as he started to circle around me, looking at my body with his one remaining eye, feeling almost naked in his glances.

"No need to get so aggressive my dear." His voice could cut right through me, sending shivers down my body the entire time, he eventually stopped so he could face me, looking at my emerald eyes, taking his hand to caress my cheek."For the last couple of weeks...I've been watching over you my sweetlying, watching you sleep, watching you with your friends...watching you bathe." My eyes wide, I snarled at him pointing my sword at his neck

"You son of a bitch." He didn't flinch when I aimed my sword at him.

"I couldn't help myself...with my brother dead  not having much else to do well...."He trailed off, looking at me almost in a loving matter."Over the last couple of months...I've been wanting you, to touch you, to have my cock inside of you."He gave me a half smirk, only sending more shivers down my spine."I've been wanting to fuck you for so long...to swoon you...maybe one day kidnap you an run off to the other side of the world...but I'll save that for another time my dear." He purred.

"There's not going to be a next time." I said bitterly to him, wanting the older man to leave."Why me Viggo? Out of all the people why did it have to be me? I'm not important I'm not special."

"And that's where you're wrong Hiccup."Viggo cut in, taking his hand to my face, looking at me with a softer look."You are the most incredible thing I have ever come across." I started to lower my sword, wanting to turn it off to hear him out, I was still looking at him, almost confused to be hearing this from him, why stalk me? Why look after me, let alone watch me bathe, I didn't understand why he was doing this. I wasn't a woman, let alone good looking...or at least not in Viggo's eyes. Why did he think I was some sort of beauty?

"Why me?" I asked him again, finally lowering my sword, looking at him with confused eyes the entire time, he stepped closer to me, cradling my sheek, his one remaining eye looking deep into mine."I don't understand...were enemies...I mean you...kill dragons you sell them you-" He cut me off by placing his finger on my lip.

"You know why I want you Hiccup." he whispered in his seductive voice, pulling me close, holding me by my thin hips."Just let me show, let me show you what I want."

I felt my entire face going red, all the heat going straight into my face. I stood there frozen for a moment before Viggo started to lean down, I soon lean in as our lips locked n a tender kiss, his lips were tender and soft, even with the burns on the left side of his face, I let my hands travel and slowly wrapped my arms around him. I tilted my head and let our lips locked on, I felt one of his hands traveling up to my head, locking into my hair, gripping it softly.

We continued to do this for a few minutes before Viggo pulled away.

"Let me undress you...please."

"O..okay." I whispered as I let him unlace the front of my green tunic, slowly pulling the tunic over my head. We continued to kiss each other, getting lost in our own touches and looking at each other the entire time, feeling each others flesh, he pulled away from my lips and started to play with my nipples, playing with them, kissing and suckling on them tenderly, I let a few moans escape my lips, he caressed and kissed my chest for a few minutes before I felt him tugging on my pants.

Soon I got frustrated and yanked my pants off for him, he seemed a little taken back, but once that was over he pulled me in for another kiss."I going to fuck you Hiccup...I'm going to fill you with my seed until your screaming." He said darkly as our lips crashed into each other again, he was already taking his clothes off, for a second he looked at my naked body, looking at it as if it was a precious crystal or gem."So beautiful." He would whisper to me in between kisses.

I felt his hand in between my legs, playing with my cock and tracing his thumb along the tip of my cock. I moaned even louder in between kisses, letting him stroke my cock harder, moving his hand faster until I started getting really hard in his hand. He pulled away from my lips and took one of my hands."Play with my cock Hiccup, show what this hands can do my little dragon." He said in a husky voice as I started to play with his cock, it was larger then I thought, I gripped it and started to run my hand up and down watching his getting hard now, watching the small amount of precum on the tip.

I started to lean down, getting on my hands and knees, taking his large member and placing his cock in my mouth, sucking and concealing my lips around his member. He released some hard grunts, placing one of his hands on the top of my head."Such a good little dragon I have, such a pretty little mouth you have." He praised me.

He was getting harder by the minute, the more I sucked and licked him, he would praise me even more, causing me to grow hard as well, feeling the blush coming across my face again, Viggo would see this and chuckle at this, thinking this was innocent since I never have done this, I've talked about oral sex with my friends before...asking what it was like...wondering what it was like."Gods your so good Hiccup." He said deeply, feeling his finger knotting in my hair.

Soon he came in my mouth, feeling his hot seed coming inside my mouth, I pulled away from his member to wipe away the cum, Viggo barely gave me anytime before pushing me down onto the cold ground, telling me to lay down, so I did. I looked at him with weary eyes, wanting him inside of me, wanting him to fuck me until I forgot my name, his body was magnificent to look at, even with the scars and burns he had a great body on him.

Viggo looked down at my naked body with a look of a predator would give before killing its prey, we locked eyes before he got on top of me, grabbing my hips and spreading my legs far apart."So lovely." He said with greed."Spread your legs a little wider Hiccup." he commanded me, watching me legs spread.

I did what I was told, he spread my legs wider now, letting the older man's eyes linger all over my body, he got in between them, pulling me closer to his hard cock, already hard again, seeing the cum leaking from it. He gave me another kiss on the lips."Fair warning my little dragon, this will hurt." I bit my lip and nodded at him, he took some saliva from his mouth, lubing up his fingers, getting ready to stick them inside me.

The first finger went in, causing my body to wiggle and squirm in front of Viggo. He seemed to be enjoying every second of this, smirking at me darkly as he put another finger in, hitting my sweet spot as he dug in deeper, but there was still some pain for the price of pleasure."Enjoying this aren't we Hiccup?"

I nodded, moaning out, this time louder."Yes." I cried out.

He soon pulled his fingers out, pulling me up to his lap, feeling the large member in between my legs, feeling the tip near my entrance."Prepare yourself, I'm going to try to go in slow." he pulled me into his lap, almost straddling it as I arched my hips, feeling the tip starting to go in, the pain was starting to come in, it started off slow just like he said, not too bad until he started to go in deep. I panicked at the sudden rush of pain, Viggo hushed me softly, telling me it was normal for a first timer like me, after a few minutes of pain I started to rock my hips slow and steady.

He held my hips in place, gripping them tightly, feeling his nails sinking in my flesh, letting him inside of me."Oh gods yes." I moaned."Viggo!Viggo!Viggo!" I moaned loudly I was sure man and gods could hear me now.

"That's it Hiccup, come with me, come with me my love." He said thrusting into me, feeling my hole tightening around his hard throbbing cock. He grunted and grabbed my face, kissing me fiercely as he thrusted me harder and harder."Your ass is so greedy Hiccup, so lovely and tight." He gripped my so hard I could feel his nails sinking into my flesh, almost getting ready to tear me apart. His cock was buried deep inside of me, feeling him getting harder as he hit my sweet spot with each thrust. I was seeing stars in the corner of my eyes, Viggo was looking at me with hungry eyes."So beautiful." He would whisper to me over and over again."So bloody perfect Hiccup." I moaned louder as he nibbled on my neck.

I sank my nails into his flesh deeper, almost breaking his skin as he dug himself deeper inside.

"Come with me Hiccup, come with me and I'll take you to places you can only imagine, I'll give you more pleasure that you never see to believe." he was thrusting more deeper inside of me, soon I was starting to feel the hard length of member, growing stronger and harder as he continued to thrust. I was already in a daze, feeling my entire body going weak. I felt his warm lips pressing against my neck, causing the shivers to go up my spine.

"Yes...yes...take me Viggo, take me please!" I cried out as he released his seed deep inside of me, I have already came on my stomach, both of us spilling our seed. We were both breathless, both of collapsed, with Viggo pulling me into his arms, laying up against his chest. We laid in each others arms, feeling his sweaty body up against mine, his heart was pounding as was mine. I could feel his large hand cradling my hip.

This was what I wanted, this was what I was lusting for, now I was dancing in the flames.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay bonus chapter! Also did anyone see the new trailer for httyd 3? I know I'm late to the party on that but the new trailer where Stoick is holding little baby Hiccup had me crying so hard DX Can't wait until february! I might give you guys one more chapter after this, but for right now this should hold everyone over, hope you enjoy.

Dance In The Flames

Chapter Two

I Own Nothing

Three months have passed since my night with Viggo, three months of me coming back to him, wanting more and more sex. But I was still holding back from him...almost dreading of thinking of him, over the last few weeks, weeks that soon turned into months...it was like someone was torturing me the entire time, it was just creeping in the back of my mind the entire time...just lingering in my head and all I could think about was Viggo with me. Even if I was out with my friends or spending time with Toothless...all that time I was still thinking of Viggo, everytime I go to bed I end up dreaming of Viggo, when I wake up I think Viggo is watching over me, starting at me with his haunting eyes...his one remaining brown, the other a pale white blue, just looking into my soul.

But just like always I tried ignoring it, almost running away from it as if I was being chased by a monster, a monster that only wanted one thing...me.

But I was avoiding him, after we did it...I got up and left without saying another word to him, but he did ask me...asking me of I would come back for him. I thought it wasn't real when he asked me this, but it was all too real when I replayed it in my head.

_"Will you come back to me little dove?" His voice with melted with seduction, almost making wanting to turn back and leave with him, but I continued to dress myself, putting my boot and leg back on, not making any eye contact with him after our lustful affair._

_I froze when he said that."I...I don't know...maybe I..." Before I could say anything else I left in the darkness. But before I was gone he had one more thing to say._

_"Don't worry my little dove...I won't be too far, and I'll always be watching you." He chuckled darkly before I was gone into the night._

 I snapped back into reality, just laying down in my bed...for once I was back on Berk, wanting to take my mind of things for a little while, wanting to be somewhere that Viggo couldn't see me, or that's what I kept telling myself, telling myself that no one was watching me, that it was just me and Toothless. MY father was down stairs sleeping the night away, I could almost hear his snores coming from down stairs, I slowly turned my head to see my dragon asleep as well, watching his ears twitch, his eyes almost fluttering every now and then.

I was slowly growing impatiens, turning back and forth to a point where I woke up Toothless, I shot up and looked right back at him."Sorry bud...I just can't sleep right now." I started to get out of bed, putting my leg back on before bundling up for the cold autumn night."Just...stay here okay?" 

Toothless growled before getting up, I sighed before giving in to Toothless."Alright you can come with me...I had a feeling you wouldn't let me go alone." Toothless was never leaving my side, after the time I spent with Viggo was the last time I was ever really left alone. I didn't even know where we were going this time...maybe sometime in the cove would help me out again. Both of us slowly tip toed out of my father's hut, trying not to make a sound our have Skullcrusher see us leaving, luckily he was sleeping in the stalls tonight, giving us the slip.

Everyone was starting to notice my changes over the last couple of weeks, I was more quiet, more skittish to be honest, but who could blame me? Everytime I turn around I'm thinking he's there, watching over me, wanting me to come back to him...and deep down...I really wanted to. I didn't want this to be a one time thing between us...I was more hungry for it...wanting him to touch me, to kiss me to feel his lips pressed up against mine.

Astrid was the first to notice something was wrong, always trying to pressure me to talk to her, but I was just brushing it off as if it never happened. I kept this up until she and the other gave up on me, I don't think anyone bothered to tell my father that something was wrong, then again did anyone else really care about me? I mean I know my friends do...but I didn't want them to know about me and Viggo, the last thing I wanted them to know was my love affair with the dragon seller himself.

With this that came with dreams, dreams of him either raping me or fucking me until I saw stars. Most of them I was either tied to a bed and having his body on top of mine, whispering in my ear, telling me how beautiful I really was, thrusting inside of me until I filled with his seed. That last part would always make me shudder, having an enemy inside of me, touching me and making me squirm under his body, not even that but Viggo out of all the people. He was watching me, watching my every move and wanting to be closer to me, wanting me for himself.

Once we were out of the sight of the village we took off for the cove, a place I haven't been in a long time.

Sometimes my dreams would take me here, where it was just me and Viggo, wanting to whisk me away, to take me to forge places and not have to worry about anything or anyone anymore. Part of him knew I didn't want to be chief of berk, that only made me feel worse. I did want take over berk, I do want to make my father proud of me...but I don't even know if I can handle being the next chief in line... was I even ready for this yet? My father tried sitting me down, trying giving me the whole "son we need to talk" but I ignored him, just like everyone else, I just walk away and pretend none of this was important. But I knew one day I was going to have to face it, but I just hated the it, I just wanted to be free without having to worry about anything.

That was now getting my father on my tail, now he was starting to worry about me, knowing something was up. But I only shook my head and tried turning away from him, only walking out the door. I was surprised when I show up later that he didn't try again, maybe my dad was trying not to push me this time. It was almost odd of him to see him as a caring parent, for most of my life I was ignored or just thrown to the side.

The cove was peaceful as always, listening to the water fall into the pond, the crickets were playing along as well. I got off of Toothless and laid down in the grass for a few minutes, just looking at the sky with little tiny glints of stars looking back at me. Toothless was still looking around, almost sniffing out the air to sense any kind of danger, but I just laid there in the wet grass, listening to all the sounds of the forest, I was starting to fall asleep, letting my eyes sink into my lids before drifting off for a moment.

Then a growl startled me, this time I stood up, grabbing a random branch near me, holding up and letting my eyes wander around, wondering who was there. Gripping the large branch and gritting my teeth as I looked around, almost too scared to move.

"Now now my dear, there's no need for that." A smooth voice soothed me, but Toothless pulled me away from that voice, growling with anger.

Viggo stepped out of the darkness."Don't you look lovely." He said with a smirk sending only chills down my spine, I was wearing my usual tunic and pants, almost shaking when I saw the man again, Toothless got in between us, but Viggo held his composure like always, both of his hands behind his back, looking at me with a hungry grin."I almost forgot how innocent you look while sleep my dear Hiccup, having another nightmare?" He looked at me again."Or was it a dream hmm? One about me and you locking lips and having me fuck you-" 

"STOP." I yelled at him, causing him to look at me with softer eyes."What do you want now?"

He hummed."To whisk you away, to take you away from all of this, make you mine and mine alone." He said with a prideful smile."Since no one else is fit to have you, to watch over you, to take care of you, only I can provide you with that my dear." He looked at me again."Only if your willing to come with me?"

I looked at him."And why would I do that Viggo?" I made a move and told Toothless to go, this time he obeyed and took off, but not too far out of his sight.

"Because do you really want to throw your life away on this small rock you call a village? To waste your talents and life away just take over this place? Face it Hiccup you don't want to live this life anymore." He said almost bitterly."I know what you want Hiccup, you want to be free and not be grounded to a life you don't want, and no one is willing to listen to you, let alone give you what you deserve." He then crossed his arms, circling around me, almost making me feel scared again, feeling my little heart race with each step he took.

"Why are you telling me this?" I whispered, feel the tears of shame threatens to leave my eyes.

"Because you need to hear it, you need to let it all out and come with me, come with me and you don't have to be alone anymore." He stopped circling me and started to walk up to me."Give in and let your emotions take you, you don't have to be ashamed of what you want, you can come with me and leave this place behind you Hiccup." He then placed his hand on my cheek, looking at me with his mismatch eyes, the pale blind blue and his dark chestnut brown looking onto my soul."Just give in." He whispered, slowly leaning in for the kiss.

I slowly leaned into him, placing both hands on his shoulders, letting out lips hit each other, soon my arms wrapped around his shoulders, letting his other arm wrap around my waist and holding me tight, as if he was never letting me go. Our bodies collide in a tight embrace, feeling my nails sinking into his back, feeling his tunic brush up against me.

"God damn you." I whispered in between kisses, but he didn't reply to me, only laughing in a low tone.

"You always amused me my dear." He pulled me in for another kiss, this time one of his hands traveled, cupping my crotch and gripping it very tightly, causing me to release a moan, almost biting his lip in the process.

"And you are the pain in the ass that loves to stalk me." I whispered, making him grin a little bit."A bit of an obsession Viggo?"

"Since the day I laid eyes on you...yes." He admitted to me in a wicked tone."One day you'll understand my little dove, one day you'll understand see why I do all of this."

"To be a creep?" He started to lay be down on the grass, looking at my body again, wanting to see me undressed already. I could already feel the pressure of his crotch up against mine, feeling the large bulge rubbing up against me, making my body twitch with unease.

"To admire the beauty laying right under me." His fingers trailed along the strings of my tunic."Now hush and let me undress you, let me see this lovely body again." He ran a cold hand under my stomach, causing me to shiver and feel the tingles going up my spine, feeling his skin brush up against mine, making me feel alive. He started to pull my pants down, rubbing my twitching cock with his hand, kissing my neck and collarbone as he listen to my moans.

_"That's not creepy at all."_ I wanted to say but got lost in his touches, I rolled my eyes before he started kissing my neck again.

I traced my hands over his shoulders, trying to tug off his tunic, almost too desperate to get it off of him, just feel more of his skin up against mine. I wanted speak up again and beg him to touch me to fuck me again, all of my emotions were taking over me again. He locked lips again, feeling his beard rubbing up against my face, almost tickling me, causing me to giggle a bit. He removed his tunic for me, tossing it aside and removing the rest of our clothes.

"How long have you wanted this Viggo?" I looked at him with my green eyes.

He looked at me for a while."A very long time, if it weren't for your friends and my idiot of a brother I would have taken you a long time ago." He said almost angry that he had to bring Ryker up, I always knew those two never got along, just the way Viggo despised him, he was like a plague almost."At one point my brother had plans to whore you off, to sell you for profits, but let's just say I put a stop to that." He kissed my temple."No one else is going to have you, I forbid it." 

I gave him a half smirk."I can see the jealousy in your face Viggo, you just didn't want your brother touching me."

He looked at me with a dark look."You have you no idea my dear Hiccup, the things I would do for you, the things I have _done_ for you." His voice got dark, his eyes looking down at my naked body, tracing his fingertips along my nipples, causing me to moan at his touch.

"The sounds you make my dear, so lovely." He whispered."Just those sweet noises alone could drive me to cum." He traced his thumb under my lip."Such a beautiful creature I have under me, soon you'll be all mine Hiccup, you might not see it now, but soon...soon you'll forever me mine."

"Then what?" I asked him almost breaking the mood."Then what will you do to me after you take me away huh?" He looked at me deeply, pulling me in for another kiss, feeling his hard length pressing up against my inner leg, twitching and hard to the touch.

"I could have a secret wedding ceremony planned for us, making you mine permanently, and take you to the other side of the world and make us into powerful people."

I cocked an eyebrow at him."And what makes you think I'll say yes to this marriage proposal?" He grinned, taking his hand away from my face to play with already hard cock.

"I'll find ways of getting you to say yes, but for I can settle for this." He leaned back down and grabbed my hips, pulling me closer to his body. I was already feeling his length near my hole, wanting to spread my legs wide enough to fuck me and fill me with his seed."All I want is to fuck you right now."

Before I could say anything else to him he pulled me in for another kiss, this one was more dominant, having him over power me, as if he was trying to put me under his spell, making sure I was never leaving me. I spread my legs for him, letting his fingers in first so he could prepare me, once that was over he started to thrust his cock deep within me, I gripped onto his shoulders the entire time moaning."Viggo...Viggo!" He would only thrust deeper and deeper until I couldn't hold back anymore.

"Ugh, gods be damn your so tight Hiccup." He thrusted deeper, making me see white spots in the corner of my eyes."Do you love my cock in you?" He took his hand to cradle my face, looking at me with lost.

"Yes." I choked out to him."I love it!" I moaned as he got in deeper.

"Do you want it to stay like this forever?" His voice dripped with pleasure, both of his eyes were locked on me."Do you want it to be like this ever night?"

I wanted to jump up and scream yes, but all I could get out of it was a solid nod before feeling his coack getting fully hard, hitting the sweet spot in my core.

The love making this time was more on point, Viggo was hitting my sweet spot every time, feeling his heavy body on top of mine, our eyes almost never leaving each other. Soon this was going to end, but I didn't want it to end, I was hungry for more.After Viggo was done he pulled out, leaving my lower half sore and covered in his seed, I felt empty without him inside of me, almost cold. I clinged onto his body tightly, he did the same by wrapping his arms around me."So, what do you say my little dove? Are you coming with me?" He looked at me for a moment, not break eye contact with me for a second.

I froze almost looking away before he cupped my cheek.

For moment I paused before looking back at him."Yes...yes I'll go with you...I want to-" He cut me off by pulling me into a kiss, losing myself in his embrace once more.


End file.
